pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CarsFanatic321
Redirects to Cars Die-Cast Line Hi CarsFanatic! I have a question - I'm not sure I understand why you're creating the redirects to Cars Die-Cast Line and Cars Toons Die-Cast Line? Are you thinking you'd create them for all the different die cast cars, or only certain ones? --Jeff (talk) 02:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :OK, so something like Spinout McQueen won't ever have its own page, sure. But what benefit does the redirect provide? To make it easier to do a search? Why not go directly to the die-cast page and search through that page? Maybe I'm missing it but I don't see a benefit to having a page (even if it's just a redirect) for something that wouldn't normally have its own page. --Jeff (talk) 23:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::I concur. I don't think it really hurts anything, but is a waste of your time. If you type in the name of a toy from the Cars Die-Cast Line in the search, it would still bring up the Cars Die-Cast Line in the results. - RaptorWiki 00:12, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Disambiguation Pages Remember to fix any pages that link to the disambiguation pages. They will need redirected to the correct page. - RaptorWiki 23:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, you should check out my comments on Talk:Billy. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 00:04, 26 March 2009 (UTC) New crew pages Hi! I see you've built some new pages for some of the crew. That's great - I'd like to see more pages and details on the people behind the magic at Pixar. But I have a couple of questions. First, how are you deciding which people to create pages for? Second, where are you getting the info on them? Note that most of the credits on this wiki came from IMDB which is known to not always be accurate. I have verified the credits for WALL-E and The Incredibles (from the official press kits and DVDs), but none of the other movies. One thing to remember, quantity doesn't always equal quality. One thing we can do here on the Pixar wiki is put more in depth information on the different animators, directors, writers, etc. If we're just putting in one line summaries of what the person does, someone could get that by just looking at the credits. I think we should first focus on some of the key creative personnel, and expand from there. Also, there are categories for the different roles. If you have questions on them let me know. We've decided that all creative artists roles can use the Animators category, rather than trying to have many different categories. But there are categories for directors, writers, etc. Take a look at some of the existing Pixar personnel pages or credit pages for examples. Any other questions let me know. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 18:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Talk:Tractor Hi, take a look at this page. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Please remember to cite your descriptions for the info on all of the Cars as being from the Cars Blu Ray disc Car Finder, and list it as the reference. Thanks!! - RaptorWiki 00:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're making a lot of work you'll have to go back and fix.. - RaptorWiki 00:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::To add a reference, use the tag at the end of the line/paragraph. Take a look at WALL•E or John Lasseter for examples. Something like this: Cars Blu Ray Car Finder, etc. At the end of the page, add this: References :::Let me know if you need more assistance. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 00:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll try to go back and help too, Jeff, if I get some time. I assume all of your descriptions were direct quotes from the Blu Ray Disc Cars Finder, CarsFanatic?? Thanks. - RaptorWiki 00:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::CarsFanatic, by the way, I'm going to go back and add images for all of the other characters I just added for which you started to add descriptions to already. I have the images ready to go. - RaptorWiki 00:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Here's how to reference the Cars Finder: "Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. - RaptorWiki 01:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::There, I did Tractor. Take a look at it and do the same elsewhere. Remember to add the quotes around it all. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 01:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Remember the quote at the very beginning too! - RaptorWiki 13:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::RPM was not done correctly. You can't paste the text from the article. You need to paste in the Wiki code. I fixed him for you. - RaptorWiki 13:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Remember the quotes at the beginning and end of the pasted text from the Cars Finder, to show that the whole piece was taken from it directly. I'm going through and fixing them as you go. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 19:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Are you doing this in any particular order? Please remember the quotes!!! - RaptorWiki 19:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::But if you put the quotes in while you put the citation in, that saves a lot of work. - RaptorWiki 20:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::What is the order you are going in? All of the characters are listed here: http://pixar.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Characters - RaptorWiki 20:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I did not create pictures for the characters not in the Blu Ray Car Finder, such as Dudley Spare. By the way, be careful not to quote characters like Dudley Spare's info as being from the Blu Ray Car Finder, because he had none. That info is directly from the Cars Drive In Gallery website itself. You would have to quote it as such. Watch the pages where you are getting the info from there, to make sure it is from the Car Finder, or if the info is just from that website. Don't quote the wrong thing. I will try to get pictures of the characters not in the Car Finder, but it may be difficult, since they may not have had a decent screen shot in the movie. - RaptorWiki 21:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, just watch to make sure the info already there is indeed from the Car Finder. - RaptorWiki 21:18, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Jeff (talk) 14:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) hello!! i read your profile..and it sounds like you have a spectacular collection! :D Hs1201 15:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC)HS1201